


Curls

by Sys



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: Hope this suits your interests, Artemis. :)





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> Hope this suits your interests, Artemis. :)

She twirls her fingers into long curls and the sensation is too much. Too much like the early days, the carefree days. Before the Klingons. Before Vulcan extremists. Half-remembered scenes choke the air from her lungs. Mom, dad... and her curiosity that took them away... 

_Everyone_ she loves gets hurt. Or dies. 

“Hey,” Tilly’s voice is soft as she feels hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her closer. Words fall over her like a gentle spring rain, but they make no sense. They just comfort, promising that it will be okay. Despite the evidence that it cannot be. Not really.


End file.
